Lost Souls
by the darkside of life
Summary: Five years after their Gundams were destoryed a new and better OZ was fromed, But this time they are bringing OZ down with the Machines, the Gundam boys find a wierd and Mysterious friend that. After the mission, this person causes troubles for them. R/R
1. The poem

~ Lost Souls ~  
  
I've been so many places  
  
Seen so many faces  
  
I always seem to find  
  
The lost souls that hide  
  
How many have lost their souls?  
  
From a life of hardship and tolls  
  
Contemplating their lives  
  
Not knowing who they are  
  
It's not worth planning the future  
  
Life is so unstable  
  
It has to be taken day by day  
  
Hope and innocence, stolen away  
  
Their eyes tell their story  
  
From the emptiness they hold  
  
Full of wounds never healed  
  
Can't understand their minds  
  
How is it then,  
  
That I can find  
  
The lost soul that I lack is mine  
  
And fill this emptiness inside? 


	2. The ally or the enemy?

Lost soul 

Chapter 1

The meeting

Hiro looked around the area, it was all clear except one figure. A lone person sitting at the bus stop, a violin case in hand. This looked like it would be the prefect mission, no one would see them go in or out. In fact nobody would realize that they had been there till way later. He turned back around to the others, "It's all clear, no one except a guy over at the bus stop, this should be easy." With that all five former Gundam boys walked silently down the street, passing by the guy at the bus stop, who didn't even seem to be paying attention.

It was the year 5 ACD, After the colony destruction. It seems that right after they had destroyed their Gundams word got out and the former Dorothy Catalonia, now just D, got hold of some former OZ intelligence. She made a new and better OZ, that turned the Peacecraft region upside down. And there was no more world peace, just world war. This was the Gundam pilot's new job, to try and once more bring down OZ. They had been slowing doing it for the last five years, no longer teenagers at the age of 22, they were more than able to get into every thing form bars to clubs and do any thing they wanted.

They walked up to the gates, Quatre quickly punching in a twelve number password that they got off a killed worker. They made quick feet to the side entrance where they entered, then pulling out hidden guns and making their way to the control room. Taking out the guards and entering the room. "Kuso." Duo cursed, there were more panels than the plans had made out to be. "Don't worry, every one take one panel and look for the self destruction controls." They all nodded and moved to a separate panel. It was total silence except for a few clicks of buttons here and there. Then for some reason or another, an alarm went off. The control panels all shut off and a red flood light went off with a very annoying siren. The pilots ran out of the room and back through the front gate, just guards came out and started shooting at them. They made it to the cover of the alley and started returning fire.

Hiro started firing when he saw a shadow by the gate. The shadow raised something and smashed the control panel, causing the gate to beep, then go into safety mode, which was a steel wall over the regular gate. Then the shadow ran off into another alley. Before it got there though, it was caught by a street light, it was the guy from the bus stop, and he had smashed the control with his violin case. Hiro then turned around and sat against the wall, glad it was over. He opened his eyes, which widened at the opposite wall, he tapped Wufei's leg, who turned around and looked at the wall. "Oh man." At this all the boys looked at it. On the wall was spray painting in glow in the dark paint, 'I'd take cover.' With the words there was a sick of dynamite. "What do you think that means?" Duo asked, then if on cue, the base that they came from blew up. They all ducked further into the alley as the impact dabre flew past them, crashing into the wall with the writing, making it unreadable. After the dust had settled, the boys crept out of the alley and away from the site before fire trucks got there to put out the fire. 

It wasn't long before they got back to their apartment. "What a night." Duo said as he sat on the couch, Trowa and Quatre joined him, Hiro and Wufei sat in chairs. "Looks like we have an ally." Quatre said. "I'm not sure." Hiro said. "How can you say that? I mean, who ever they are, they put up that gate and they warned us to take cover for the bomb." Hiro nodded, "They did that, but they also planted the bomb, and most likely set off the alarm, maybe in hope that OZ would catch us." They all just shrugged then sat in silence for a while. "Whelp." Duo said stretching, "It's pass my bed time." Then headed down the hall to his room, he was soon followed the other boys, none tired, but in need to think.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo was woken by the door bell. He looked over at the clock, 11:00. He grumbled as he walked to the door, if some one forgot their keys, they were going to pay and pay dearly. He unlocked the door and opened it. There stood a woman in a post office uniform. She had light blue eyes and blonde hair, her bangs covering one eye. "I'm trebly sorry sir, did I wake you?" She talked with a slight English accent. "Oh, you can wake me any time, babe." She giggled a little, "Are your parents home?" Duo laughed himself. "Nope, just me and my roommates." She smiled even more, then handed him a letter. "Be sure to give them this when they get home." She giggled some more than walked to her van at the side walk. She waved as she drove off.

Duo closed and locked the door then turned around and jumped at four different faces. "Who was that baka?" Wufei asked, yawning himself. "Mail lady." Wufei's eyes widened, "Nobody knows we're here you baka!" Duo sweat-dropped, "Whoops?" Hiro grabbed the letter and tore it open, reading it out loud. "Meet me at Warehouse 52 for a nice surprise. Then there is a picture of a warehouse after it." Hiro looked at the others.

"Looks like we do have a little problem." Quatre said as a unspoken agreement to go was passed between them. They all went to go get dressed. Five minutes later, they were all in a car and on their way to the warehousing district. It took a half an hour to get there, but they were there in a hurry. Trowa pushed open the small door as and Hiro poked his head in, gun ready in his hand. No lights were on, so he couldn't even see what to shoot. Duo walked in and started in one direction, Quatre in the other, both running their hands across the walls looking for the lights. They turned on. Duo looked at Quatre, "Did you find the switch?" Quatre just shook his head. "Would you look at those?!" Trowa talked for the first time that day. There in front of them, stood Gundams. Not just any Gundams, but they looked exactly like their old custom ones.

"Hey Hiro?" Hiro looked to Duo, "Why are there six?" Sure enough right next to what looked to be Hiro old Gundam Wing Zero stood another Gundam. This one was built like Duo's but all black and was equipped with a laser gun arm and black metal wings on it's back. "Took you long enough." The voice rang clear through the warehouse, a slight but heavy Irish accent in it. "Who's there?" Hiro yelled, as he could now put his guns to use. "That's no way to talk to some one who has helped you and about to help you someone." Then a guy stepped out from behind the weird Gundam, he wore a mechanics over jacket and hat. "Your the guy from the bus stop!" Duo said. The guy just shook his head, "No I'm not." Hiro frowned, "Yes you are." The guy laughed, "I would be the girl from the bus stop but not the guy." She said, pulling off her hat to have dark brown hair cascade down to below the butt and bangs flow into her blue/purple eyes. "I would also be the mail lady." She laughed some more, her accent poking through into the laugh. Duo frowned, "But the mail lady had blonde hair and light blue eyes and she had an English accent, not Irish." The girl just shook her head, "They don't train them like they used to." "I agree, I don't even know how this guy became one." Wufei said jerking a thumb at Duo.

"That's just cold Wu-man." "I thought I told you never to call me that!" They yelled back and forth, till Hiro glared at them, making them stop. "We are all very impressed by your disguises, but I think you better tell us who you are, before I decide to shoot you." The girl bowed, her hair coming around to her front. "I thank you." She unzipped her mechanics jacket, then they could tell she was a girl. She wore tight blue jeans and a red belly shirt with four shoulder straps, three were useless, she also wore knuckle gloves and blue tennis shoes. "I would be Hoshi Hono'o, but you can call Hono'o or Pu, which ever you prefer." She said as she pulled her hair into a high ponytail.

"Just how did you get your hands on these?" Quatre asked, walking up to the Sandrock look-a-like. "Build them." Duo gapped at her. "Just you?" She nodded. "How?" "From scrap." They all looked at her now. "In so little time?" "I've been building them ever sense you attempted to jettison the originals the first time. Didn't take me that long ether. I just modified them to my own prefernces. Faster, deadlyer, you know the basics." They all still just gapped at her like she was crazy. She laughed again, "What to go for a test run?" An evil grin coming on her face.


End file.
